Freshmen
by Moody Maud
Summary: Inspired by the Vervepipe song Freshmen, its a songfic told by Tucker, as he watches his Two friends fall in love, and then into tragedy.


Freshmen  
  
_Inspired by the song "Freshman" by Vervepipe._

_Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, he's just one of my many obsessions that controls my mind and Sanity. Vervepipe owns the song "Freshman"_

_This is my version Danny Phantom style. Tucker's Story and POV This probably doesn't exactly fit the meaning and events that's in the song but I thought of this when I first heard this song, and the plot bunnies were attacking me so, here. I hope you like._

* * *

We'd always been friends, Danny, Sam and I. Although I wasn't surprised at all when the two of them started to date.  
  
_"When I was young I knew everything"  
"She a punk who rarely ever took advice"  
_  
They loved each other, or so we all thought, But Danny was in danger almost every night. He was changing before our eyes, changing to survive. I think he was really worried that if Sam got too close, she'd get hurt, that's why he broke it off.  
  
_ "Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor"  
"Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice"  
  
_He didn't want to be responsible for her death, I guess he figured that if they broke up she wouldn't be in danger.  
  
_"I can't be held responsible, 'Cause she was touching her face"  
"I won't be held responsible, She fell in love in the first place"  
  
_"I didn't make her fall in love with me." he said trying to justify her actions to himself and me.  
  
_ "For the life of me I cannot remember"  
"What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise"  
"For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins"  
"We were merely freshmen"  
_  
Nothing like that should have ever happened, we were just teenagers  
  
_"My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her"  
  
_Danny took some time away from us, trying to play it off as no big deal, trying to give Sam some time.

_ "His girl took a week's worth of valium and slept"  
_  
But I guess Sam couldn't take the thought of things never being the same between them. I guess she just couldn't take it. One night her mom found her on her bed an empty bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a picture of her and Danny in the other.  
  
_"Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor"  
"Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says"  
_  
I never saw him cry, but he changed after that, he didn't let much affect him, but now, I guess the pent up emotions are taken their toll on him  
  
_ "I can't be held responsible, 'Cause she was touching her face"  
"I won't be held responsible, She fell in love in the first place"  
_  
He'd tried to save her life "I didn't make her kill herself" he sobbed, but his actions ended the life he was trying to save.  
  
_"For the life of me I cannot remember"  
"What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise"  
"For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins"  
"We were merely freshmen"  
_  
We were so young, just freshmen, too young for any of this.  
  
_"We've tried to wash our hands of all of this"  
"We never talk of our lacking relationships"  
_  
Time went on, we tried to leave the Past, the Pain behind, but every time we thought about having a relationship with anyone our thoughts always turned to Sam  
  
_"And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor"  
"We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say"  
  
_We tried to get over it, maybe that's what's wrong now. Maybe that's why we're haunted now, Haunted by the things we never dealt with.  
  
_"I can't be held responsible, 'Cause she was touching her face"  
"I won't be held responsible, She fell in love in the first place"  
  
_Danny never meant to hurt her, that's the last thing he wanted to do. He just didn't want to be responsible for her death, and he's never stopped blaming himself.  
  
_ "For the life of me I cannot remember"_

_ "What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise"_  
_"For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins"  
"We were merely freshmen"  
  
_I never thought something like this would ever happen, we were just kids. Just a Freak a Geek and a Goth, just three high school freshmen.  
  
_ "For the life of me I cannot remember"  
"What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise"  
"For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
"We were merely freshmen"  
"We were merely freshmen"  
"We were only freshmen"  
_  
** El Fin**


End file.
